Ace Attorney: Turnabout Songstress
by Ibn La-Ahad
Summary: Disaster has struck the music industry. Klavier Gavin has been accused of murder and the only ones that can help him are Phoenix and his subordinates. Time to find out how our favorite spiky-haired lawyer will pull this case off. Temporary title unless someone gets a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

June 17th, 8:27 AM

Wright Anything Agency

"Daddy! Wake up! We need your help!"

Phoenix woke up in surprise to see his daughter jump on his bed, panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong Trucy? Did Apollo get super glue in his hair again?"

Apollo ran into the bedroom. His hair spikes drooping over his eyes.

"Mr. Wright, she's serious. This is pretty bad, even for our standards."

Phoenix could see disaster exploding in his young protégé's eyes. Before anyone could say anything, a young woman crashed bursted into the room and crashed into Apollo and started beating on him.

"NO! HE DIDN'T DO IT! HE COULDN'T HAVE! HE'S TOO AMAZING AND COOL TO HAVE DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Before the woman could hurt Apollo anymore, Phoenix sat up and finally shouted.

"Athena! For God's sake, what is going on? You're all acting like someone we know was killed."

Trucy jumped off the bed and stared her father in the eyes. Tears began to form.

"You're close, Mr. Wright" Apollo started "Klavier Gavin was arrested. He's being accused of murder. And he's more glimmorous and foppish, Athena."

Athena flared in anger. Her talking necklace turning red.

"No Apollo! He's a rock star!"

Before the Apollo and Athena's childish argument could escalate any further, Phoenix intervened.

"Enough, you two! Give me a chance to wake up."

Everyone went silent. Athena decided to ask what everyone was thinking.

"Well boss? What do you wanna do?"

Phoenix climbed out of his bed and walked toward his closet.

"I'd like to start off by getting dressed and drinking that coffee Diego sent me. Now can I get dressed please?"

Everyone left the room and gave Phoenix a chance to think. He pulled out one of his blue suits and heaved a sigh.

 _"Guess I gotta start my day."_

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **So everyone, I've started a new story (obviously). My only issue is I have no idea what to call it. I'm gonna leave it to you guys to come up with a title that I think fits the story. I can't give details for the story for authorical reasons so you'll just have to use your imagination. Have fun with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

June 7th, 9:47 A.M.

Detention Center

As everyone walked into the detention center to speak to Klavier, Phoenix couldn't help but think how many of his past cases started the same. Go to the front desk, ask to speak to whoever was incarcerated, and look the person in the eye through a window. He entered the detention room seeing it hadn't changed in almost 8 years. The old camera from 1986, the barred window, and even the stiff security guard. All of it the same, except for the accused sitting at the desk waiting for a lawyer to come to their rescue. His train of thought was interrupted by Trucy's crying.

"No! we'll get you cleared, Mr. Gavin! You're innocent and my daddy can prove it."

Phoenix looked at the man. He was young, handsome and had an air of rock and roll about him. His blonde hair hung down the front of his shoulder. A necklace in the form of a G around his neck. Phoenix noticed Apollo's hair spikes had dropped back down over his face, possibly jealous that the girls were pining for the man.

" _Could Apollo have a crush on Athena? I might have Trucy snoop around that subject"_ Phoenix thought.

"Mein Fraulein… I don't have any idea what happened. But their blood is on my clothes and hands and my prints are on that knife. I have no memory of anything, so it might be possible I killed them in a drunken fit. These things happen."

"That's not true!"

Apollo barked

"You aren't a killer Mr. Gavin."

Klavier gave a half-hearted smile.

"Herr Forehead, you really need to lower that voice. Might I remind you that my own brother was sentenced to death because of us? I killed him along with your help."

Apollo stepped back

"That's not true. He chose…"

Before Apollo could finish his sentence, Phoenix interrupted.

"Gavin, why don't you tell me about your day yesterday. Also, I'm sure you know the name of the victim at the very least."

Trucy ran out of the room and Athena chased after her.

"Very well, Herr Wright. I'll tell you everything I remember."

 **CHAPTER END**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix stared Klavier in the eyes. Ready to hear the story of what happened. Apollo go up and began to pace around the room.

"I started my day off quite normally. I got out of bed, ate my breakfast, cleaned out my pores in my Jacuzzi, had my stylist fix my hair, grabbed some newly tailored clothes, and left for the prosecutor's office."

Phoenix looked confused " _Did he just say what I think he said?_ "

He looked at Apollo who seemed just as confused "Newly tailored clothes?" Apollo said?

"Ja, Herr Forehead. What else would I wear?"

Phoenix slumped over "Are you implying that the jacket you're wearing isn't the same one from yesterday?"

Klavier's face twisted with confusion "Well my clothes from last night have blood on them so they're in the evidence room. So I used my phone call to ask my tailor to make my clothes for today."

"What do you usually do with the clothes after wearing them?" Apollo asked.

"I usually burn them because they've been used. Why are you two asking about my wardrobe? Don't you do the same thing?

Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other, both having forgotten about the prosecutor's rich and famous lifestyle.

"So you left for the prosecutor's office" Phoenix tried to change the subject. "What happened when you arrived?"

Apollo stopped pacing and watched Klavier, ready for his answer.

" _He must be trying to perceive Klavier."_ Phoenix thought.

"I walked into the chief prosecutor's office and asked about any new cases. There weren't any so I went to my office to finish some paperwork and listen to the sweet, melodious sounds of Led Zeppelin."

Apollo continued to pace. " _Guess he didn't catch anything. Why am I not using my own lie detector?"_

"Once my time at the office was over, I decided to move the show to People Park for a relaxing walk." Klavier continued as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. "I met two lovely, young women and went to a club with them."

Apollo turned and eyed Klavier again. "We partied and after a few drinks, I went home."

Phoenix waited for anything else. "Do you have an estimate on when you started drinking?"

Klavier smiled. "If I had to guess, I'd say about 11 P.M."

Apollo whispered to Phoenix "Mr. Wright, the victim was murdered just shortly after midnight. Also I got a reaction. I think he's lying."

He looked at his long-time rival and asked "Mr. Gavin, what did you say you did after those drinks?"

"I went home. If you're wondering if I drove, I didn't. I started this whole night with a walk in the park."

Phoenix saw a fire in his protégé's eyes. " _I know that look. He's caught something. Something interesting. A lie."_

"Gotcha Mr. Gavin. Did you forget about my skill?" Apollo taunted.

Klavier frowned. "I remember your little ability, Herr Justice. I'm sorry to tell you that I haven't lied though."

Apollo laughed "You're right. You haven't lied very well. But you still lied. I can tell because I've never seen you scratch your head like that."

Klavier tensed up "Herr Forehead, you better elaborate on what you mean."

"You scratch your head like Mr. Wright whenever he thinks he can get away with something." Apollo retorted. "Albeit without the 'I'm caught' smile. You don't remember anything after those drinks do you?"

Klavier looked defeated "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that power of yours, Herr Forehead?"

"Maybe you can tell me over lunch someday." Apollo retorted.

"Yes, I don't remember anything after the drinks." Klavier began. "Why didn't I say anything? Would you believe it if I said my pride? In any case, I don't understand why I blacked out. I only had a couple shots. Not enough to pass out. The next thing I remember is waking up to a girl screaming and seeing myself covered in blood."

" _Great, we have some sort of witness. We'll have to find her later and get info on what she saw."_ Phoenix thought.

"Across the river I was next to, was the corpse of a man I'd never seen before. I could see puncture wounds all over his body from where I was at."

Klavier began to get pale.

" _I need to change the subject. I guess even he hasn't seen a murder like that."_ Phoenix thought.

"Tell me anything you've heard about the victim. Name, job, relatives. Anything at all."

Some color returned to Klavier's face "I heard his name was Mordecai Wilson. The only other thing I heard was that he was the owner of the club I went to. But I have no memory of meeting him or interacting with him."

Phoenix sat back in his chair, contemplating everything he heard. Apollo leaned up against the wall and tried to take in the information as well.

"That's all I have. I don't remember anything else. Do either of you have any idea what happened last night?" Klavier asked.

"Well, it sounds like you were drugged and framed." Apollo said, running his hand through his hair.

Phoenix nodded "I agree. It just sounds too much like a framing with how you described it."

"I'm glad you two agree. I used my own little ability to persuade forensics to run a drug test on me as soon as I got here. The results should be ready just about now."

Phoenix and Apollo looked at each other and nodded. Phoenix stood up from his side of the desk and straightened his suit.

"Well I think our next stop is the police department to get those results. Don't you agree, Apollo?"

Apollo pushed off the wall and fixed his shirt sleeves "I was just thinking the same thing, Mr. Wright. Mr. Gavin, this case has probably just solved itself. We'll have you cleared of this accusation and capture the real culprit in no time."

Klavier took his feet off of the desk and stood up. "Wunderbar, Herr Justice! I wouldn't want my Gavinners fans thinking the whole band was really a group of murderers."

He turned and walked toward the guard.

"Achtung, baby. Let's get this show on the road." He said as the guard cuffed him and took him away.

Phoenix smiled and noticed Apollo trembling _"I keep forgetting he's just some hot-blooded rookie. He handles himself so well in court._ " He thought. "Are you okay, Apollo?"

Apollo beamed with excitement "I'm fine Mr. Wright! Here comes Justice!"

 **CHAPTER END**


	4. Chapter 4

June 7th, 10:17 A.M.

Police Department

Apollo turned towards Phoenix as they waited for Klavier's drug test results.

"Mr. Wright, where's Athena and Trucy?"

"Athena thought it would be a good idea to take Trucy out to Eldoon's for that ramen she likes so much." Phoenix replied, not taking his eyes off of the magazine he was reading.

Apollo scanned the waiting room, looking for something to occupy his attention. He noticed a poster of a blue creature wearing a police uniform. Finding this rather unsettling, Apollo looked away but something about the creature kept pulling his attention. He started to think the creature would start dancing if given the command.

"Mr. Wright, what is that thing on the wall?"

Phoenix looked up and laughed "Oh, come now, Apollo. Surely you know what a poster is."

Apollo's hair spikes slumped over his eyes. He lifted his hair back up and replied "I mean the thing in the poster. It looks like an animal, but I can't tell what it's supposed to be."

Phoenix closed the magazine and set it down "That is the police mascot. Everyone here knows him as the Blue Badger, but I call him Mr. Mockington nowadays. I'm more curious to know where his wife is though."

Apollo's hair fell over his eyes again. His confusion kept him from putting it back up "That thing has a wife? What, is she pink or something?"

Before Phoenix could answer, a woman entered the room.

"Mr. Wright, we have that copy of the drug test results. The good news here is that he was drugged."

Apollo beamed with delight "That's perfect! This means he wasn't the killer!"

Phoenix crossed his arms, his face becoming quite sullen "Ma'am, what's the bad news?"

Apollo's heart sank. He couldn't understand why Phoenix would assume there is bad news when the results revealed positive. He looked at the woman and could see that his mentor's assumption was correct.

"The bad news is we have no clue as to what Mr. Gavin was drugged with. His body contained no traces of sleeping agents. The body didn't contain any Rohypnol either so the possibility of him being unconscious is pretty much out of the question."

Apollo clenched his fist. What he believed to be a simple 'wrong place wrong time' case just spiraled into a mess of confusion. He began to stand up only to be gestured by Phoenix to stay sat down.

"Apollo" he whispered "We're gonna solve this case and save Klavier. Just relax and follow my lead. Remember those stories of my past cases?"

Apollo released his fist. The thought of Phoenix saving someone from a ghost gave him a sense of relief.

"You're right. If you can take down a ghost, then I can find some mystery drug, easily."

Phoenix looked at the woman and smiled. Apollo could see that he was checking the ID card attached to her chest. _"and probably something more"_ He thought.

"Chloe, may we have that copy of Mr. Gavin's results? We'll be representing him in court tomorrow and we need to be prepared."

The woman turned red. Apollo could never understand how his mentor gave off such a charm with women whereas he, himself, always ended up with nutcases.

"Of course, Mr. Wright! Anything that can help you out." Chloe handed Phoenix a folder and he put it away in his jacket _"I think he needs to invest in a briefcase"._

"Well I think we've gotten all the info we can from here. Thank you for your help today."

Phoenix shook the woman's hand and Apollo did as well.

"Anytime, Mr. Wright. Come back if you need anything else." The woman said with a hint of desire in her voice.

Apollo noticed Phoenix's face turn as red as his vest. The two left the police department.

As they walked down the street, Apollo's curiosity got the better of him "Mr. Wright, how did you get those papers so easily? She seemed so charmed by you and you didn't even do anything."

Phoenix laughed. "Apollo, I've done this job for almost seven years. I was also a piano player and a poker player of some renown."

Apollo couldn't see where this was going "I know that, but…"

"It's all in how you present yourself. Plus, I'm quite known in the police department."

Apollo's curiosity turned into confusion. He believed he presented himself quite well when talking to people "Is it my hair that throws people off? I mean there was that one person who mistook me for being a demon."

Phoenix continued to laugh "I hope you can meet Maya someday. She was the one who taught me all of my social skills."

Phoenix flagged down a passing taxi "By the way, what's the situation between you and Athena? I see you staring at her every day."

Apollo blushed "Can we just focus on the case for now? Where do you think we should investigate next?"

"Well, the crime scene is People Park, so let's check that out." Phoenix said.

" _Phew. Dodged a bullet on that one."_ Apollo thought.

"Oh, and Apollo," Phoenix smiled "We're gonna have a nice long chat after this case is over."

" _Dammit!"_

The two got into the cab and left for People Park.

 **CHAPTER END**


	5. Chapter 5

June 7th, 10:23 A.M.

Eldoon's Noodle Stand

"… And that's why Mr. Hat isn't allowed to go to school with me anymore."

Athena regained her composure from hearing Trucy's story. She looked down and saw she hadn't even touched her bowl of ramen.

"I gotta say Trucy. You're a lot more conniving than you look."

Trucy knocked her hat and stuck out her tongue "You should ask Polly about the year we spent solving cases. I used my daddy's magic tricks to get us out of some tight situations."

Athena turned her head "Isn't your father a lawyer?"

Trucy frowned at Athena "I could've sworn I told you. Daddy isn't my real daddy. My real daddy was a famous magician who died a long time ago."

Athena looked taken aback "Oh… I had no idea."

Trucy laughed "I thought it was obvious. The Phoenix Wright having a seventeen-year-old daughter who loves magic? No, my real daddy was the leader of Troupe Gramarye."

Athena's eyes widened "You're the daughter of Zak Gramarye!? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Trucy rolled her eyes "I guess we figured it was obvious. I mean I have his picture at home, Daddy is too young to be my biological daddy, and magic is a part of my life."

Athena started shoveling her ramen down "I sot the pishurr waz a detdorashun."

Trucy laughed at Athena as she choked on a noodle. Before another word could be said, Guy Eldoon walked out from his kitchen. The bowl of noodles he wore like a hat hung over his eyes.

"Hey girls! How's the food? Good as always, I hope."

Athena finished swallowing her noodles and Trucy piped up "Salty! Just the way we like it. Can I have more, Mr. Eldoon?"

Eldoon chuckled and headed back to the kitchen. He brought out two massive bowls and placed them in front of his customers. "This one's on me. So dig in! So what are you girls up to today? Did you win another case?"

The girls frowned. "Actually, we just started a case today" Athena started "Klavier Gavin, the really hot rock star prosecutor, was arrested on suspicion of murder."

Eldoon went silent. Athena could see he was trying to think of some consolation to give the two.

"It's okay, Mr. Eldoon! Daddy had a case a long time ago where he saved a prosecutor. He'll do it again, super easy." Trucy exclaimed.

"Do you have any leads on how to get this Gavin boy out of his little mess?" Eldoon asked.

"I wish we did." Athena moaned. "We left Apollo and the boss back at the detention center to gather information."

"I couldn't bear to stick around and see Klavier behind prison glass" Trucy said.

Eldoon frowned "So instead of trying to save him, you came to drown your sorrows in my delicious, salty ramen? As flattered as I am, I'm disappointed in you Trucy. You're stronger than this."

Athena looked over at Trucy _"Is it just me or did she get smaller?"_

"You two need to finish up this bowl and go help out Mr. Gavin." Eldoon continued.

Athena could hear his anger. His whole body was shouting 'stop crying and do something!'

" _But what are we supposed to do?"_ She thought.

Trucy shook her head "You're right Mr. Eldoon. Daddy always says that as a lawyer, he can't cry until it's all over. So why am I crying?"

"I don't know, kid. But you need to listen to your Pop's words. Now finish up those noodles and go solve this case." Eldoon said.

Trucy grabbed her ramen bowl and ate the whole thing in 3 seconds _"Where in the name of science did you just put all of that?!"_ Athena's thoughts screamed.

"Well, Mr. Eldoon. Thanks for the free bowl. We better get going." Athena said.

Eldoon smiled "That you should." He said "But before you go, I wanna give you some words of wisdom."

Athena looked puzzled "What's the wisdom you have?"

"Be careful out there. There's a new drug out there that's starting to replace Rohypnol. I don't know much but from what I have heard, it's a strange drug. I've taken to calling it 'Siren's Song' for lack of a better title." He said.

"What does it do?" A look of fear crept onto Trucy's face.

"Sorry, kid. I'm not sure. I just liked how the name sounded." Eldoon smiled as he scratched his head.

Athena and Trucy fell over from hearing Eldoon's excuse. They looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the same question " _What's the point in giving us info that can't be used?"_

"We better get back to the office, Trucy." Athena said.

Trucy smiled "Yeah! We gotta do our part in helping Klavier. Bye Mr. Eldoon!"

As the girls ran off, Eldoon smiled "I sure hope those girls will be alright."


End file.
